


Introduction

by SundayGirl



Series: 100 Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundayGirl/pseuds/SundayGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am doing a '100 prompts' series all based around Sam/Gabriel from Supernatural.<br/>First up - 1. Introduction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

Sam had liked the Janitor at the University. He'd been funny, a little bit flirty and, honestly, Sam had quite liked his style of punishment. Sam had been sad when they’d had to kill him. The Trickster might have gone about it in a way that had unfortunately brought him onto Sam and Dean’s radar, but Sam had always felt like his heart had been in the right place.

And now, with what he knows about the Trickster, or rather Gabriel, his opinion hasn’t really changed. Gabriel’s way of going about things is warped and sometimes it’s just downright _wrong_. But, as Sam has always suspected, he only did these things for the best reasons. Killing Dean was the perfect example. Wrong, awful, heart-breaking. But Gabriel had been trying to teach Sam something he’d secretly known his whole life. He and Dean spent all their time saving each other, to the extent that they had started the apocalypse that they were now trying to save each other from. It was unhealthy, like their relationship often could be. But even then, even when he was right, when Sam had begged Gabriel had brought Sam back to Dean.

And it wasn’t just that. _“I love my father, my brothers—love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it, okay?! So I left.”_ He and Gabriel were more similar than anyone wanted to admit. Sam of all people could appreciate feeling like there was nothing left to do except leave. It had killed him to leave Dean and John, just like he knew it had killed Gabriel to leave Heaven. He might pretend he didn’t care, but Gabriel’s biggest flaw was that he cared too much. And how could Sam not appreciate that? Discovering the trickster wasn’t really dead had made him so happy that Sam hadn’t wanted to analyse it too much. Finding out he was the Archangel Gabriel had been both a relief and terrifying. A relief because Sam had discovered another side to the man, a side much more worthy of the affection he felt for him. Terrifying because surely there was some kind of religious law against falling for an Angel of the Lord?!

* * *

“Sam?”

A voice brought Sam out of his reverie. Sam looked across the table at Gabriel who was halfway through the biggest mountain of syrup covered pancakes Sam had ever seen.

“Sorry, miles away.”

“Somewhere good I hope.” Gabriel replied around a mouthful of pancake, reaching over to run his fingers against the back of Sam’s hand where it rested on the table.

Sam couldn’t help but smile and he turned his hand over so that Gabriel’s fit perfectly in his. “Yeah, it was.” Gabriel wasn’t perfect. But he was always there. Sam wasn’t perfect either. But he was always there for Gabriel.

And that was all either of them had ever wanted.


End file.
